


You're No Fun Anymore

by stealyourshiny



Series: Fic Request Challenges [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourshiny/pseuds/stealyourshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela declares Anders is no fun anymore and he attempts to prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're No Fun Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reanimatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatrix/gifts).



“This is ridiculous!”

Isabela stamped her foot in frustration and glared at the mage sitting across from her. Anders startled and looked up at her blinking, his brown eyes showing his obvious confusion with her annoyance.

“What?”

“This! You!” Isabela gestured to the room they were in. Varric wasn’t in, having been dragged off by Hawke to save puppies or something, but his door was always open and Isabela liked his chairs better. Anders had come by to talk to the dwarf and get a free drink, and Isabela had talked him into staying around to hang out with her because she was bored.

The mage, however, was almost as bad as being alone. He’d sat down and done nothing but pout!

“Isabela?” He raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a look that indicated he was sure she’d finally lost her marbles.

“You’re no _fun_ anymore! I remember a mage who liked to giggle under the sheets and made me come three times before he’d even gotten his pants off! Who are you and what have you done with Anders?” She pointed an accusing finger at his nose, which made him cross his eyes, trying to focus on it.

“I-”

“No! I won’t take any excuses!” Isabela turned away, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. “You can’t apologise, not anymore.”

“Bel-”

“I won’t take anything short of complete and utter abasement at my feet, begging for forgiveness.”

Anders looked toward the ceiling of the room, his eyebrow twitching. “Isab-”

“I might accept something shiny though. Or expensive.”

“Will you-”

“Maybe if you show me the electricity trick again...” She grinned slightly, glancing over at the exasperated mage, whose mouth dropped open slightly as he tried to come up with a reply for that. She looked at her nails intently for a moment.

“Besides, you could use a good screw. You’re so uptight lately. It might dislodge the stick that spirit stuck up your ass - though Hawke would probably have to help you remove that. Which I’m sure you would enjoy _immensely_.”

Anders closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to steady his breathing and apparently trying very hard not to think about Hawke removing anything from his ass. The pirate grinned again and leaned across the table pressing her breasts to the surface in just such a way that she knew Anders could see everything if he opened his eyes and looked at her. Which he did, at that moment, swallowing loudly and looking like a mouse that had just been cornered by a cat.

“C’mon Anders. You used to be so _fun_ ,” she practically purred at him, just the slightest bit of whine in her voice as his hazel eyes flitted from her breasts to her face and back to her breasts again. “And I’m so _bored_.”

“Isabel-” She cut him off again; this time by grabbing the lapels of his coat and pulled his mouth to hers.

It took him a moment, but he didn’t seem to have _completely_ forgotten how to kiss someone. Isabela smiled against his mouth and, without breaking the kiss, climbed onto the table so she could crawl down the other side into his lap. He made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a groan as she settled herself comfortably into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Mmmm... Anders. You taste delicious,” she said, licking his lips and grinning. The mage was a bright red colour and pulled his face away from her a little.

“Bela, I know where you’ve been,” he said, but it didn’t have any real bite to it. Especially not with the bulge she could feel against her thigh.

“Oh, sweet thing, I’m sure you don’t even have half the list,” she replied, nibbling on his lower lip.

“Well, well... what’s going on in here?”

Isabela turned her head toward the door and waggled her eyebrows. “Varric! Anders was going to show me the electricity trick again.”

“No I wasn’t!” the mage squeaked, hands in the air, as if to prove he hadn’t touched anything. “She was molesting me!”

“Good, I’m sure you need it,” Varric replied, setting Bianca onto her stand and pulling off his gloves as he came into the room. Isabela grinned and laughed, but climbed off of the mage.

“I told you, you’re no fun anymore, Anders.” She stepped aside as he scrambled to his feet, trying to cover his erection with his coat.

“I am too!” he exclaimed, pouting, just a little.

“Oh? Prove it.” She looked up at him defiantly, smirking. Anders glanced over at Varric, who had steepled his fingers and was watching with great interest and amusement. He straightened his back and glared.

“Fine! I will!”

With that, the mage leaned forward, wrapped his arm around Isabela’s waist and in one smooth motion, had her thrown over his shoulder. She squealed in delight, which earned her a smack on the ass with his free hand.

“Quiet woman. I’ll show you who is ‘no fun’.”


End file.
